pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Acer
Acer is one of the two tertiary antagonists of Cars 2. Bio Acer has always felt like an outcast in the car world. The beat-up green AMC Pacer joined forces with fellow "lemon" cars as henchmen for the devious Professor Z, whose clandestine mission is to wreck havoc at the highly visible World Grand Prix. Acer must hunt down the American and British secret agents who've stolen crucial information about Professor Z's underhanded plot—his primary target just happens to be Mater, who's been mistaken for a spy. Acer tries very hard to be a tough guy, but he's over-eager to his no-nonsense accomplice Grem. ''Cars 2 Near the end of the film, he and Grem were beaten up by the cars from the "Ye Left Turn Inn". Specifications‘Cars 2′ Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International Cast *Top Speed: 99 mph *Zero – 60 mph: 16 seconds *Engine Type: 232 c.i straight 6 with two-barrel carburetor *Horsepower: 120 Trivia *Acer is modeled as a 1975 AMC Pacer car. *His license plate is FSHBWL, a reference to "fish bowl", the nickname that was given to AMC Pacer. *Among other inscriptions, on Acer's tires read "Road Hug - Rack And Minion". *His VIN number is A58667A372159. *He, along with Grem, are the first bad guys to be seen in ''Cars 2. *There is a costume of him on the World of Cars Online, which you can get from Ramone's House of Body Art. *He is wanted in the United States, China, England, Japan, Spain, and the Czech Republic. *He is wanted for Grand Theft, Larceny, Blocking Traffic, and Smog Certification. *In the Cars 2 magazine with the 56 page Cars 2 Movie Comic, when Holley stops him and Grem from getting Lightning and Mater, instead of ending up in "Ye Left Turn Inn," they landed in a garbage truck. *Along with Grem, Professor Z, Miles Axlerod and Victor Hugo, Acer is playable in Cars 2: The Video Game (along with Gunner Acer), even though they are villains. However, it could be that they are part of the simulation. *Acer's LEGO minifigure for some reason shows him with green eyes instead of brown eyes like in his other appearances. *Acer's name originates from the word "Pacer", but without the "P. which is the company of the car he was modeled after. Weaponry and Gadgets Deployable machine ﻿guns: Acer used a machine gun in the airport very briefly, but it turns out Acer has two machine guns, one in the right, and another in the left. In the film, he uses the right machine gun in the airport escape, and the unexpected left one in London's streets to get Mater. Quotes '' Gallery Cars 2 screenshot 4.jpg|Acer with Grem Cars_2_proffesor_z_grem_acer.png|Acer with Professor Z and Grem Acergrem.png Acco.png Acerr.png Cs671_49acs.sel16.132.jpg Cs311_253cs.sel16.121.jpg Rod_torque_redline.png|Acer and Rod "Torque" Redline Acer_looks_kind_of_yellow,_mabye_he_should_stay_home_today.png|Acer questioning Rod "Torque" Redline while he is being tortured Cars.2.2011.TS.XviD-Rx-779.jpg 185px-804.jpg Die-casts S1-acer.jpg|Acer's die-cast Acer_Toy.jpeg|Acer's Disney Store die-cast toy 171px-S1-acer.jpg References Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Lemons Category:Pacers Category:Male Characters Category:Primary villains Category:Villans